Roof luggage racks, such as roof rails, roof strips and the like are mounted on the vehicle roof of a vehicle, wherein they are not supported on the roof body which consists of thin sheet metal but are connected to a carrier part of the roof of the vehicle by means of a distance device. The carrier part can absorb forces which are present with heavy roof loads. The carrier part is invisible from the outside, as it lies below the sheet metal of the roof body. The carrier part is also invisible from the interior of the vehicle, as it is covered by the internal cladding (roof lining). A free space, which is variable in size due to manufacturing tolerances, is formed between the underside of the roof body and the top of the carrier part. When the roof luggage rack is fitted, it must be ensured that there is a secure connection to the carrier part, but at the same time no pressure is exerted on the roof body which would lead to deformation of the sheet metal and be perceived as annoying distortion.
Distance devices which require elaborate fitting have been disclosed. For example, it is possible to use distance pieces of different lengths, wherein the fitter chooses the appropriate distance piece for the size of the free space available in each case. Furthermore, it has been disclosed that the distance piece has two parts which are held together by a threaded connection and which are adjusted for bridging the free space in that there is a rotational engagement with a threaded screw which is provided for fastening the roof luggage rack so that, when it is screwed in, the threaded screw displaces the two parts by means of the threaded connection by carrying them along to such an extent that the free space is bridged. A spring element, which is provided with leaf spring sections and which both enables the threaded screw to be pushed in, that is to say enables an axial movement thereof, and guarantees that a clamping force is exerted on the screw in such a way as to enable the above-mentioned rotational engagement with the threaded screw for setting the bridging length of the free space, is provided to enable the threaded screw to perform the carrying-along action. The spring element which is provided with leaf spring sections leads to a complex design.